


Snow

by XunYi002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Snow, a lot of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunYi002/pseuds/XunYi002
Summary: Yahaba is going to visit Shirabu at his house after a heavy snowfall.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShitabuKenjirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Em!

The past week had been rather uneventful, composed of only school, practice, and homework. There hadn’t been much else to do due to the heavy snowfall, causing most meetings and events to be canceled. Surprisingly today, the first day of the weekend, not a single snowflake had fallen. The two setters had been texting each other  nonstop throughout the week. Public transport had finally started its business again and the two of them took their chance to meet up.

Shirabu was standing in front of the train station. His breath was clearly visible in the cold air, as he waited for the Aoba Johsai student to show up. He was glad for wearing a thick winter coat with a matching scarf along with earmuffs. His hands had been buried deep into his pockets as he hadn't brought gloves with him. What had supposed to be a 5 minute wait had turned into 15 minutes and he still had no idea when the train would arrive. It had made him highly regret the fact that he hadn't brought any gloves with him.    
  
The train had been delayed, due to the heavy snowfall according to the announcement that he heard multiple times by now. The amount of snow that covered the railroad had caused quite a bit of damage. They hadn’t been properly prepared for the sudden change in weather. The staff was doing their best to get everything up and running soon again and apologized multiple times for the delay. Maybe he should have just gone home and waited there.

As soon as he thought that, a pair of gloved hands covered his eyes with a "Guess who!" Shirabu didn’t need to turn around to guess who it was, he could recognize that voice anywhere. He moved one of his hands from his pocket and removed the hands away from his eyes. That was something he regretted as the cold air bit down on his skin once more. However, when his eyes met with Yahaba’s warm smile, all had been forgotten.   
  
_ Where did he suddenly come from? _ He hadn't heard nor seen the train arrive. "What are you spacing out for? Let's go, it is cold, and sitting in front of that fireplace of yours is the best place in the world to be right now." Even if he had traveled on a warm train, the doors still opened at each stop, allowing the cold air to enter. Sitting still for quite some time hadn’t been the most ideal either.   


Shirabu wanted nothing more than to sit in front of it and warm his hands upon the flickering flames. "Yes let's go." He quickly put his hand back into his pocket, enjoying the little warmth it gave him. 

They started walking towards the Shirabu household, walking closer than what was necessary, enjoying their closeness in silence. "You know you didn't have to wait up for me, I know the way." It wasn’t the first time Yahaba had visited his home. From the sheer number of times he visited, he could walk there with his eyes closed.

Shirabu averted his eyes from the other and found the snow-covered sidewalk they walked on interesting. "I just wanted to see you sooner." He mumbled, voice muffled by his scarf.

Yahaba didn't hear it and picked up his pace so he was walking ahead. He turned around now, walking backward in front of the other to properly look at the expression on his face. Shirabu was quiet today. "Did you miss-" Yahaba couldn’t finish his sentence as he was flailing his arms to keep himself standing up straight.    
  
Not seeing where he had been going caused him to step on a frozen puddle of water and he quickly lost his balance. Even though he was trying his best to keep himself from falling, he couldn’t keep himself upright and grabbed the first thing that his hands found, Shirabu. Not prepared from the sudden weight Yahaba put on him, both of them landed right into the snow next to the sidewalk.

The expression on the Shiratorizawa student turned sour as he could feel the biting cold of the snow sinking through his clothes. He pushed himself up and got out of the cold as soon as he could, dusting the snow off his clothes. It hadn't been on purpose, but he wasn’t taking it lightly. He grabbed a handful of snow and threw it right at the other.

Yahaba who had taken up his opportunity to stand up again quickly dodge the incoming snow. “Missed me!” He reached for a handful of full snow, throwing it right back. What he hadn’t anticipated was that the snow would land right into the copper-colored hair.

This caused the mood to turn even worse, as a large scowl was covering Shirabu’s facial features. “You are going to regret this,” he warned, as his hand removed the snow from his hair before it could melt. "Just you wait!" Revenge was going to be sweet. Shirabu grabbed another handful of snow and aimed for the other. But before he could throw it Yahaba had started running, not wanting to be the victim of Shirabu's revenge.   
  
Shirabu started to chase him, throwing various snowballs his way. “You can’t keep running forever.” He had hit Yahaba several times and the other wasn’t going to let him get away with it either. He hid behind a bush as Shirabu ran past him, hitting him right in his back.   
  
“If you think I am going to let you get away with that, think again,” Yahaba said, amused to a surprised looking Shirabu. Which earned him a mouth full of snow if he hadn’t dodged that snowball. 

The two of them ended up throwing snowballs at each other in a cat and mouse chase as they ran towards the Shirabu household. Each took turns to hide behind, bushes, buildings, and various other objects along the way.    
  
The two of them ended on the doorstep of the Shirabu household covered in snow. None of them cared as they knew what was waiting for them behind that door. The warm fireplace.  _ How long had it been that we had so much fun doing something so simple?  _ “We look like snowmen,” Yahaba spoke, a large smile plastered on his face.   
  
“If you stand still, perhaps you can fool the kids from next door.” Even if Shirabu had long forgotten about his revenge, his fingers had turned to real icicles without his gloves creating the various snowballs. Yahaba was going to pay one way or another for that. “Maybe I should just leave you standing here for a while.” That earned Shirabu a friendly shove. “Then you are staying with me, you look even worse.” A hand reached out to dust some of the snow off. 

Shirabu checked the pockets of his pants, looking for the key inside the house. It was then that he suddenly got an idea. Truly, it was one of his best ideas ever.   
  
But for it to work he needed to distract Yahaba. To do such, he used the most simple trick in the book. "Did you see that?" He pointed to something that was behind Yahaba, who turned around to see what was so important. But all that he saw was nothing out of the ordinary. Did he miss something?    
  
Shirabu had taken his chance and closed the gap between the two of them. He managed to grab the zipper of the coat and pulled it down in one swift movement. Yahaba tried to protest when he felt the hands touching him, but he was too late.   
  
He didn’t know what the other was up to, but that look told him more than anything. Whatever it was, it was nothing good. “Don’t you dare-” His sweater was pulled up and a pair of ice-cold hands slipped underneath the piece of clothing.    
  
The feeling of the warm skin against his hands was a real blessing.    
  
Yahaba yelped loudly, unable to move as he still was processing what just happened. A shiver went through his whole body, those hands are colder than cold. He could hear Shirabu laugh at his antics. But that didn’t last long, recovering from the impact he wanted those hands gone as soon as possible. This he reached to grab both wrists and pushed Shirabu back Freeing himself of the torture of the Shirabu’s freezing hands.

Due to being pushed back, Shirabu hadn’t been prepared and lost his footing in the snow. He lost his balance and dragged the culprit of the push right down with him. Yahaba had broken his fall, holding himself up with his hands on each side of Shirabu’s face. He stared right down at him as both of them lay down in the snow for the second time of the day.

There was a moment of silence when the two of them looked at each other before they started to laugh loudly. Yahaba rolled over and ended up laying next to Shirabu until their laughter died out.    
  
Both of them were looking up at the sky, tiny snowflakes had started to fall again without them noticing. “When did it start snowing again?” Yahaba was the first to speak and break the silence. The Shiratorizawa student signed pleasantly, he was about to say something when the door opened.   
  
Both boys turned their heads to see a woman standing in the door opening. She gave both of them a concerned look. The two of them were laying down in the snow as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do. The yelp must have alerted whoever had been inside the house.    
  
The expression on her face turned into confusion. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of the scene. “You two are going to catch a cold like that.” With a friendly gesture, she pointed for them to come inside before they could get sick. “Don’t worry Mom, I just couldn’t find my keys.” That didn’t make it clear to the woman why they were enjoying laying down.   


Yahaba was the first to stand up and offered his hand to help the other up. The hand was firmly grabbed and before he knew it, he was pulled back onto his feet again. The woman in the door opening stepped aside to let them in and closed the door behind them. "I'll make you guys some tea, please go and warm yourself up in the living room." She spoke before leaving for the kitchen.  
  
The boys took off their shoes and stepped deeper into the house. They took off their winter gear and hung them up over the chairs at the dining table, so they could properly dry. “I will get you some dry clothes to wear,”  Shirabu spoke and quickly left to his room to look for an outfit that would fit the other.    
  
Yahaba followed him up but waited outside the bedroom, not wanting to walk in on Shirabu changing his clothes. He didn’t need to wait long as the door almost opened straight into his face. “Guess it is time to wear some pajamas.” He handed over the pieces of clothing and pushed the other inside his bedroom. “I’ll use the bathroom to change.”   
  
The setter from Aoba Johsai didn’t resist as he went inside the bedroom and changed into the dry pieces of clothing. He hung his own over the chair of Shirabu’s desk to dry.   
  
Meanwhile, Shirabu just changed and dumped his clothes in the washing basket, where all the dirty clothes had been collected.    
  
“Are you finished?” He spoke to the closed door. “Almost done.” Came from the inside and after a few seconds of silence the door opened. “I’m just quickly going to grab my blanket.” Shirabu went inside and picked the blanket from his bed up.    
  
Shirabu had taken the opportunity to grab the hand of Yahaba with his free hand as he had guided him through the house. A few minutes later they both walked into the living room. Right to where the fireplace is located as they had talked about earlier.   
  
Throwing the blanket on the couch he gestured for Yahaba to help him. He didn’t need to say anything as he knew exactly what he meant. With each of them on one side of the couch, they dragged in closer to the fireplace.    


Shirabu didn’t waste a second when the large object was in place and got comfortable on it. Yahaba joined him and the blanket was wrapped around the both of them. This already felt so much nicer than being out in the cold, even if he did have a lot of fun. His hands were already feeling better with the warm temperature inside the house. But when he stretched them out closer to the fire, they started to tingle pleasantly.

"You know one day I will get you back for that," Yahaba said and leaned into the warmth of Shirabu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Written for the Shiratorizawa discord secret Santa.


End file.
